1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disc receptacle, more particularly, to a compact disc receptacle for containing different sized compact discs, and to a compact disc processing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, compact discs (CDs) have developed in various sizes for different demand. For example, there are standard CDs with 120 mm diameter, mini CDs with 80 mm diameter, and business card CDs in 850 mm×550 mm size or 850 mm×600 mm size with or without curving edges. All of above CDs have to be contained in a CD bin or some CD bins, such as the CD bins disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,918. The conventional CD bin can be used for only one size of the CDs.
A compact disc processing system can be used for recording, printing, or verifying compact discs, and can be moved automatically by a transportation device for different processing. In general, it is necessary to have at least one CD bin or receptacle for containing blank or processed CDs. Traditionally, when the conventional CD processing system processes for different sized CDs, it has to change CD bins or receptacles for different sized CDs. It is inefficiency. Thus, it is desirable to provide a CD receptacle for different sized CDs, and to provide a CD processing system having such CD receptacle for different sized CDs for saving time and space for changing different CD receptacles.
All optical compact discs can be reproduced for a small amount or a reasonable amount by a reproduction system, such as the system claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,298. However, this system requires an enormous amount of space, which is very inconvenient in terms of transportation and operation. Furthermore, due to its complex structure, it also imposes high manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,232 discloses a compact disc feeder, which utilizes a transfer device 6 to drive an arm 12, which moves and rotates to take a disc from a holder 5, and then places it into a tray 49 of a printer 48; then the compact disc which has been printed is drawn from the printer 48 and stacked in a lower holder 5. However, this device still requires large amounts of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,514 discloses a recording/reproducing apparatus for a disk-like recording medium, which can move between two abreast tray stockers 104, 105 and move one of the tray stocker 104 to a reproduction unit 206, and than back to the tray stocker 105. The two abreast tray stockers 104, 105 still require large amounts of space.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a CD receptacle and a compact disc processing system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.